Powder metallurgy processes may be used to make metal components. One type of powder metallurgy process includes compressing a chosen powder composition in a press to form a preform, sintering the green preform, and then forging the sintered preform. For example, a net shape forging of a race for an overrunning or one-way clutch may be formed by such a powder metallurgy process.
To diminish the surface roughness of the forged race, the outer diametral surface and opposing faces typically undergo grinding processes. Machinery for performing conventional OD grinding and face grinding, which machinery and techniques are well known, are automated and effective.
Generally, an inner race of an overrunning clutch may include oil grooves in the surface to direct oil to the rollers, balls, sprags, or other elements. For example, oil grooves formed in the faces of an inner race may extend inwardly from its periphery.